


My Prey, My Pet

by LadyBlackRose



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Strands 'Verse
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: Strands pre-boot DC/Marvel crossover verse<br/>Ratings: NC-17<br/>Warnings: BDSM and explicit sex<br/>Word Count: 5,447<br/>Disclaimer: DC characters owned by DC, OC character owned by me. Any moneys made from this will go towards the creation of the multiverse hopping transporter that will get me into the Strands Universe.<br/>Summary: Bruce and Jai play a game of big game hunter…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prey, My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> It took me some time to post this fic. I almost didn’t post it because I know exactly what it is, a vanity piece of pure PWP. I wrote this because even though I am a Domme I do switch to bottom on occasion and I really wanted Bruce Wayne to Top and have sex with me….so there!!!!!!
> 
> I fully understand that many of you may not choose to read this because it heavily involves an OC with our favorite characters and that’s okay. I accept this but I still wanted to let this fic loose from my hard drive just in case someone wanted to take the chance and enjoy some explicit BDSM action.  
> Thanks  
> J’ai

My Prey, My Pet

This has been one bust of a day. My early morning meeting dissolved into chaos when the demonstration of a renewable source of biodegradable packing materials lost its cohesion and exploded all over the room. It took the rest of the morning to pick half melted packing peanuts out of my hair and my suit was a lost cause. The rest of my half day consisted of soothing ruffled feathers and reviewing the engineering team’s reports on the project. Those exploding peanuts may not be fit for shipping breakables across country but do have the potential of putting a really interesting spin on a flash-bang grenade.

Now I’m on my way home but still too full of energy to do myself any good. It’s too early to go on patrol and too early to start working on any other projects for the night. I’m not in the mood to spar with anyone and even if I was in the mood, a) there wasn’t anyone at home to train or spar with as Clark is not available and both Dick and Tim were on the sick and injured list and b) sparring is not the type of exercise I need or desire.

Luckily while one of my favorite sources of stress relief was out of town on a press junket in Dubai the other was at the Manor spending the week working on a grant proposal for the woman’s health clinic where she works. A day working on a grant proposal, for no matter how noble a cause, is stupefying enough an endeavor that Jai should be up for some fun and games by the time I get home.

A slow smile spreads across my face as I hit the speed dial code for Jai’s cell…

“Hi, no I’m fine. I’m going to be home earlier than I thought today. No the meeting was a bust but the research sounds promising. Hey, I’m bringing you something home; meet me up front in about a half an hour. Okay, see you then.”

It doesn’t take long to create a plan of actions once I return home so I utilize the remainder of the ride home to contemplate the differences in my sexual relationships with both Clark and Jai.

My Clark is a natural submissive. We might not be engaging in something as deep as hard bondage and or extreme sensations but Clark usually submits in one variation or another when we have sex. It works for him, I suppose submitting his power to me, or to Jai for that matter as I know she Tops him as well, grants Clark the freedom and balance he needs to counter the great natural power he possess physically. That and he really loves all the attention.

Clark’s submission is a gentle fall into subspace where he surrenders willingly, sweetly, completely to his Master. He becomes, still, yes that is the word that best describes Clark’s mindset, still, pliant and receptive under a firm hand and it takes naught but a code-word, command, growl or look to send him under.

My Jai on the other hand is a dominant woman who also bottoms on occasion which makes for some interesting dynamics in both our relationship and our sex lives. Usually we meet as fierce equals in the bedroom giving our all while giving no quarter. On very rare occasions I’ll allow Jai the upper hand, giving in to her and enjoying the journey as she applies her wicked imagination to my body, and she has a very, very wicked imagination.

On the occasions Jai chooses to bottom to me she’s more of a pet then a submissive. And Jai’s a pet alright, a pet Lioness, and like a lioness Jai’s playful, wanton, relentless and will give her all to the one who is skilled enough to tame her because my Jai only acquiesces to the greater. Hunt her, catch her, subdue her and she comes to heel. Pet her stroke her, pleasure her and she purrs. So, before Jai allows herself to be your pet, she is prey, prey to be stalked, hunted, caught and bought to heel.

As Alfred pulls the car up in front of the Manor I know that my day has just improved.

 

\----OO (=|=) OO----

 

Walking inside the front door I can barely contain myself. It’s only because of training and will that I’m able to keep the smirk off my face. It’s no fun warning her this early that the game’s afoot.

“Hi baby,” Jai greets brightly while descending the central staircase. “You didn’t have to bring me anything home, I’d-da let you in anyway,” she jokes with a mischievous smile.

“I know, but I wanted to bring you this anyway,” I answer with a smile of my own.

“If you insist,” Jai insists dramatically, “so what’d ya bring me?”

I wait until she is more than halfway down the stairs before I answer. “Oh, just this, ONE!” I begin counting while removing my jacket.

Jai’s eyes widen as she looks longingly up the stairs. She knows our game, knows she has until the count of ten before I start after her, and knows better than to try to run back up to the second level. The effort would only eat up her head start.

“TWO!” I announce with my tie off while toeing off my loafers. I’m up to FOUR! By the time Jai’s made it down the rest of the stairs and has kicked off her own shoes. By SIX! She’s more than halfway down the main hall with the globes of her generous round ass bouncing like mad under the flimsy orange dress she wore today. Those glorious globes will be bouncing again later today, but for another reason altogether.

I actually give her to the count of TWELVE! Before setting out after my prey just to see what she’ll do with the extra time. And no, I don’t run after her, with our differing strength and endurance levels there would no contest. All I’d have to do is run straight to her and take her down, what sport is there in that? No, by stalking her, following her trail through the Manor I make this a contest of wits and skill. For a woman her size, Jai is quite good at this.

Starting down the main hall, I bypass all the doors, whether partially open or not, until I come to the only one with both fresh brush strokes from the door being opened and fresh foot prints in the carpet. Opening the door to the Study I’m greeted by one smirking young adult, one wide eyed teen, a closet with the door ajar and the secret door behind the Grandfather Clock that has also been left slightly ajar.

Dick and Tim know not to get involved in our contests so I remove their presence from the equation. Crouching down to inspect the carpet between the clock and the closet I search for patterns of indentations. Jai is very clever but I’m on her trail now. There is only one set of foot indentations between the closet and the clock and the indentations are deeper in the toe area as if Jai were retracing her steps to make me think that she went into the closet and the secret passageway in its far corner. But I know due to the foot traffic data that she actually walked from the closet to the clock and went down the stairs down to the Cave. Clever. Pulling the clock open slowly I ease into the staircase and silently make my way down to the Cave.

As soon as the clock door clicked shut Jai rolled her round self out from under the sofa table with the pretty white and blue floor length table cloth covering it. Levering herself up on her feet she ran over to the clock face and quickly moved the clock hand five minute forward, engaging the locking mechanism preventing anyone from opening the door without first entering the security code, with verification protocol, adding precious seconds to the speediest of egress. Sending a quick wave and blown kiss to the boys Jai flits out of the study heading down the hall towards the elevator.

Seconds later they can hear the sounds of the 31 digit code being entered and verified into the lock keypad. A pleasantly surprised Bruce slips out of the clock door.

“Clever girl…but that won’t stop me,” they heard him comment as her stalked out after Jai.

Grinning, Dick turned to a very scandalized Tim. “At least they’re not playing strip tag out in the rose gardens like he does with Clark.”

“Don’t remind me, I have never been so embarrassed, no, mortified in my life as I was that day when the gardeners bought in their discarded boxers,” Tim shudders.

“Well if you want to keep it that way then we’d better get out of here before Bruce catches her. Jai can get a little…appreciative if ya know what I mean,” Dick laughs as he reaches for his crutches.

 

\----OO (=|=) OO----

 

By the time I make it to her next logical stop, the center hall elevator, all I can do is watch the doors shut and note that the car is ascending. Running to the stairs I make my way up to the second floor. Listening for the elevator car I continue up and follow it at an easy lope. It finally stops on the fourth level, where Alfred stores all the excess furniture, holiday decorations, art, and household supplies. Standing still to assess the situation I listen for the smallest sound or rustle of movement before starting my hunt. We dodge around one another for another 28.27 minutes, Jai utilizing the sheets draping the furniture to hide behind before escaping down one of the secret passages. A passage I knew well as being one of my favorites as a child.

Avoiding the passage altogether I run down the back stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms we use are located. I stop and crouch down next the hall table allowing the floral arrangement on the table to block me from being seen and wait. It shouldn’t be long. Yes, there, the curtains by the small window flutter even though the window is closed, the terminus for the passage. I wait for my prey to emerge and move .7 feet towards the north face of the Manor before I pounce.

 

\----OO (=|=) OO----

 

At the startled yelp emanating from the floor above him Alfred looks at his watch as he dries off his hands. Taking a moment out of his dinner preparations Alfred unlocks a draw in the pantry, takes out a small notebook and jots down a time designation. Even while taking the extra two minutes Master Bruce gave as a head start out of the equation it seems that Madam has bested her previous evasion time by 5.2 minutes.

“I do wonder how Master Bruce is going to take it when she finally turns the tables and the hunter becomes the prey?” the older man asks himself with a smile.

 

\----OO (=|=) OO----

 

Wrestling my prize into my bedroom I spin to pin her against the back of the door while I engage the lock. There will be no escape this way. Holding her in place I contain her as Jai continues to struggle against me. I may have caught my prey but I have yet to subdue her. Using our centers of gravity for momentum I swing Jai around, releasing her so that she falls back onto the bed. Jai continues to roll until she is across then off the bed on the far side. Standing to her feet Jai slowly inches her way towards the fireplace and the secret passage that leads to several other bedrooms. It wasn’t until I was a teen that I came to understand that these passages were created to allow the master of the house easy access to his mistress or to his guest du jour. Jai knows she has no chance in hell to get to that passage, but she is going to try nevertheless or at least attempt to make me think that it’s her goal.

She’s about to make her move, she’s balancing on the balls of her feet, there, she’s making a break, sprinting towards fireplace. If I angle my intercept just right…thought so! She’s pivoting on her right foot to change directions and make a dash for the door. If I had run for the fireplace and not for the intercept she might have actually gotten the door open, my clever girl.

Mirroring her moves I pin Jai’s soft curves to the door once again. Pressing myself tight against her rear I take the time to both untie the back of the halter dress and unhook the halter configured bra she’s wearing before turning her around to face me.

“Caught you,” I whispers.

Jai doesn’t answer, it’s part of our play. We have a safeword; actually it’s any spoken word, which works wonderfully as Pets don’t speak

I catch Jai’s wrists together and pin them to the door above her head using my left hand. I use my body’s greater height and strength to crowd her, hemming her in so Jai has no chance of escape. For Jai, my body has become her bondage.

Not approaching her mouth, yet, because she hasn’t been gentled to my hand and has been known to bite when cornered, I instead stroke the sides of her face and around her ears. She turns her head away from me, not yet ready to give up. But then again, neither am I so I continue to softly stroke Jai’s face, and neck, working my way slowly down her body, moving the gauzy dress out of my way as my hand descends.

I work my way down her body, slowly, finally freeing Jai’s breasts from the remains of her bra and dress top. I lift the full globe of her right one in my hand loving the feel of the weight of it. Using my thumb I caress the hardening nipple, stroking it, rolling it between my fingers as I gently squeeze and fondle it. Finally lifting her breast to my lips I lick, taste, and suck.

By degrees the tension ebbs from Jai’s rounded frame until she finally surrenders, laying her head back on the door and arching up into my hands and grinds herself ever so slightly into me as I lave attention on her breasts and hardened nipples. Smiling I see that I am successful. I release my Pet’s breast in order to reach out and tilt her head so that she looks up at me.

Assessing to see that, yes, eyes are now softened, lips parted, and she’s panting lightly, “Hello Pet,” I murmur.

Jai snorts softly but doesn’t pull away as I lower her arms.

“I’ve stalked, hunted and caught you. I now claim my prize,” I intone punctuating my statement with a sharp swat to her ass.

Creasing her brow Jai moves her head to nuzzle my neck and shoulder while rubbing her thigh against the erection starting to tent my pants.

“No you won’t change my mind. I captured you and you are mine. All of you,” I growl.

Issuing a small mew of discontent Jai continues nuzzling until she reached my lips which she showers with kisses, each showing more passion than the last.

I allow my Pet’s kisses as I walk us back into the room, angling towards the bed. Right in front of the bed I stop and sink down to the floor pulling Jai down with me until I have her ample frame draped over my out stretched lap. Drawing the end of her dress up over Jai’s ass and pulling her panties down I expose those generous globes I had made plans for earlier that afternoon. I actual sigh as I pet and stroke my Pet’s ass preparing the both of us before,

SWAT!!

GASP!!

I work my Pet’s ass, grinning happily as I watch her cheeks jump and quiver under my onslaught. Once they have achieved half the color I have planned for them I stop to stroke and sooth my Pet. I also take the time to ease her panties all the way down her thighs before resuming my rain of fire on her ass. At one point my Pet throws a hand back to block my aim. I catch it and hold it down in the small of her back while continuing to redden her ass. Only when my Pet’s ass has achieved the dark burgundy flush I was looking for do I stop these less than tender ministrations.

Keeping Jai’s hands pinned to the small of her back I reach up into the bedside table for the tube of lube and a smallish butt plug with the loveliest deep blue crystal on its end. Coating my fingers with the lube I part my Pet’s reddened cheeks and spend some time running my slick fingers around the outer rim of her opening, slowly teasing my way in until by the time I’m finally inserting my finger Pet is panting and wriggling around on my lap. Holding her firmly I slide the butt plug in and out several times before leaving it in place. I can feel myself groaning and cock twitching at the sighs and soft grunts of pleasure my Pet makes.

Helping my Pet up onto her knees, I am entranced with how she looks now, face tear streaked and flushed, eyes blown and lips trembling; a beautiful combination of pain and pleasure. Rising to my feet I can barely get my pants undone before I can get my cock out in my hand guiding it to my Pet’s mouth. She opens it readily, licking at the pre-cum leaking out before sucking my head in between her lips.

I allow my head to fall back as my Pet licks and sucks on my cock and I swear my hips are rocking of their own volition.

“Yes, good girl, good girl,” I croons softly. “Now place your hands behind your back and keep them there while I use your pretty little mouth.”

Jai, my Pet, complies, making an O with her lips and she relaxes the back of her throat as I run his hands through her hair to get a good grip on her head.

Settling my stance I begin with a shallow stroke, just letting the head of my cock glide back and forth over her tongue. Moving back half a step so that my Pet will have to lean forward a bit, I begin using her in earnest, moving her head to stroke my cock in and out of her mouth.

Looking up I can’t help but smile. I’ve positioned us so that I can look across into the dressing mirror and watch my Pet’s ass, her darkened cheeks parting slightly every time she has to lean forward to take my cock in her mouth. Watch the blue crystal on the butt plug wink in and out of sight with every stroke, watch the large intact imprint of my right palm emblazoned on her left ass-cheek shake and shift with each movement. Never taking my gaze off my Pet’s ass I increase the speed and depth of my stroke until I can’t help but fill her mouth and throat with my cum.

Pulling free from her mouth I take a step back to regain my equilibrium before helping her to her feet. Crushing my Pet’s soft curves to me I kiss her and kiss her and kiss her some more, each one deeper than then the last until I’ve licked the taste of myself out of her mouth.

While kissing my Pet I’ve been slowly moving us until we have changed positions and her back is to the bed. Moving forward I force her back onto the bed until she is stretched across the width of it.

“Arms up above you head my Pet, stretch them way up there,” I instruct her.

At her acquiesce I lean over her to reach the far side night table. I keep rope for both of my lovers in the bottom draw, often making them reach over to get the instrument of their own bondage. After tying her wrists together I then tie them to the frame on the side of the bed, giving her just enough play to roll over or get up on her knees. Sliding off her body I stand at the side of the bed between my Pet’s legs and remove the remainder of my clothing.

Returning to the bed and straddling my Pet’s ample middle I lean down to kiss her gently, sweetly, working my way down her neck nibbling on her ticklish spots, smiling as she snorts and giggles beneath me. Sliding further down her body I take the time to gather my Pet’s large full breasts in my hands, and I need two hands because she is laying on her back and I’m fighting gravity for their possession. This won’t do, reaching back into the draw to get more rope I take the length selected and bind her breasts together, nipple to nipple, tightly enough to hold them still, pull the skin tighter and darken them slightly. I’ve tied them tight enough to elicit a gasp and soft moans from my Pet.

Now I can lick and suck her large brown and even more sensitive nipples at my leisure, but first I want to make a quick change in her present anal status. Getting up off my Pet allows her to draw her knees up and roll her hips over to relieve the pressure off her freshly paddled ass and the butt plug now winking at me.

Reaching back into the bedside draw next to me I lay my hands on the next sized butt plug I plan on using in my Pet, it’s substantially larger than the one she is wearing now, it even has a larger neck to provide an increased stretch on her asshole. Taking the plug in my hand I spread a liberal amount of lube all over it before using my knee to pin my Pet’s legs in place. Lifting her ass cheek I twist and turn, pump and play with the smaller plug I placed in her earlier until I have my Pet gasping and moaning as I remove it. Before she can recover from that pleasure I quickly insert the larger heavier butt plug, stretching her ass so much that it should take her mind off the rope binding her breasts. I take the time to roll her back into position where I want her watching the play of expression on her face as her weight settles down on her still paining ass-cheeks and the new larger ass-hole stretcher.

Returning to her bound breasts, I’m pleased to note that they are darkening in their bondage so I know that they are now very sensitive. Straddling her waist I lean in and kiss each large chocolate nipple before sucking it deep into my mouth. The sound of her gasping and the feel of her body quivering under me only spur me on to do more. For the next 24.7 minutes I tease and tap and pinch and slap my Pet’s bound breasts as she whimpers and moans and gasps and groans under me.

Feeling for my Pet I again decide to distract her from her breasts by rolling her over and pinning her in place once again. After taking the time to pump the larger butt plug in and out of her until my Pet is gasping and panting and pushing back for more I remove it only to replace this one with an even larger plug, much to my Pet’s consternation.

Picking up her ankles and holding them crossed in one hand I force my Pet back onto her back with her knees spread apart. I can feel my balls tighten and my cock twitch at the sight before me. My Pet, being pinned down on her back, arms tied over her head still tugging at the rope, not to try to get free, but to remind herself that she can’t. Large full breasts tied together and turned a dusky shade darker in their bondage. Her round soft body heaving as she pants through the pain in her ass and breasts, all held in place by the power of my hand. However, what captivates me the most is the expression on her face which is a beautiful combination of pain, pleasure, need and plead.

Breathing heavily I reach over to my headboard to lay hands on a light-weight flogger, perfect for whipping my Pet’s bound breasts and exposed pussy. I smiled as my Pet’s eyes widened in dismay as I began to whirl the tails of the flogger. I start flogging the insides of her thighs, flushing them with the warmth of the strokes and the blood rising to their surface. Slowly I move my strokes closer and closer to my Pet’s sex until I’m flogging her now wet cunt. I smile whenever she jumps as one of the tails of the flogger press deep between her pussy lips striking her clit. My Pet’s gasps and moans of pain and pleasure are the music that spurs me on to striking harder and harder until I have her heaving and withering in my grasp.

Taking pity on her poor abused pussy I move my efforts north and begin working on her bound breasts. Again, working from the outer aspects of her breasts, I work my way in towards her nipples until I’m striking them both repeatedly. My Pet shudders and quakes, moving as much as I’ll allow her in an attempt to avoid my work. Although I may be mistaken as to the motivation for her movements as she is arching up as if to meet up with the flogger sooner than later at times. Maybe she is trying to receive strokes where it will feel best to her? Either way I enjoy her actions as I am again hard and thick for want of her.

Releasing her ankles I allow her legs to lower as I inspect her breasts. Even though I was using a genital weight flogger I want to be sure I have not left anything more serious than a mild welt on this most tender flesh. Seeing that there is no damage done I roll my Pet over onto her stomach and urge her up onto her knees. Placing my hands on her upper thighs I pull them apart as I slide my Pet across the bed, dragging her bound and flogged breasts along the bedspread, stretching her out and bringing her ass closer to my aching cock, I have one final plan for it this afternoon.

Running my hands over my handy work on my Pet’s ass I position her so that Pet’s knees are spread wide and her entire sex is open and accessible. I slowly work this last butt plug in my Pet’s ass one last time, turning it, pumping it slowly in and out of her ass until I have her panting and pressing back for more. Finally I remove it altogether ignoring my Pet’s mew of disappointment because I have a bigger and better replacement for that plug, me!

Reaching over into my bedside table for the lube and one last piece of equipment I climb up on the bed right behind my Pet and generously slick up my cock. I know I’ve been preparing her for this moment with the plugs but nothing is like the experience of having a real cock pushing its way deep inside your ass, trust me, I know. Lining my cock up to her entrance I indulge in rubbing my head around her hole a bit before I grab her hips and begin pushing my way up into her tight hole. And it’s so damn tight, even after the butt plugs, my Pet is so damn deliciously tight. We create a sort of harmony as I enter her, me, I’m moaning in ecstasy as all 7.34 inches of my cock disappear deep inside of my Pet. Pet, her groans are a bit more pain than pleasure as this is the first time she’s had me in her ass. Once I’m seated it takes all of my determination not to just start working her ass over like I want too. No, not yet at least.

Once my Pet has calmed down to just panting and whimpering at the invasion of her bowels I reach over and pick up the Hitachi wand vibe, place it firmly between the lips of my Pet’s cunt and turn it on low. She jumps as the low throb hits her body and begins to work its magic. Soon her pants and whimpers turn into gasps and moans. I feel her try to hold still instead of rocking and grinding as she usually does when riding the Hitachi. She may try but I know my Pet, all I have to do is shift the vibrator’s head so it’s no longer hitting her sweet spot, which I do, and soon she is shifting and rocking back to reclaim the pleasure.

It doesn’t take long for the wand to do its work and my Pet is riding both it and my cock through her first and soon her second orgasm. Having held out for as long as humanly possible I throw the Hitachi off to the side, grab my Pet by her hips and begin fucking her ass with long hard thrusts, replacing the sounds of the buzzing vibrator with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. After a few moments of this I do slow down. If I keep up this pace I’ll cum and I want this to last as long as possible.

Settling down into a rhythm, of slow deep strokes I tell my Pet how much I love her tight hot ass, how I’d been looking forward to taking her ass like this, of being her first. I thrust in and out of my Pet whispering hot and nasty words I seem to have no control over until I can feel the pressure in my balls build up right before that sweet squeeze that lets me know I’m just about to, to, to……………………………………………………

 

\----OO (=|=) OO----

Clark’s gasp and soft exclamation of “Damn, Bruce!” wake me out of my light slumber. I know we are a sight to instill nothing but lust in the heart of a saint the way I’ve positioned us after we finally fell asleep. And for all his goodness and upholding of the truth, Clark is no saint.

I have us so that we’re still naked and I’m lying sprawled out across the bed on my back, holding my Pet in my arms so that she can’t shift out of position. My Pet I’ve arranged to lay half on and half off my body with her well spanked and re-butt plugged ass exposed to the room and pointing so that it’s the first thing someone entering the room from the balcony would see.

When Clark texted me stating that he was going to fly over to Gotham for the evening I decided to expend our play, and to include Clark. Why should I be the only one to enjoy an ass like this? I am going to Top them both tonight. I want to be the one to order my Boy Scout to fuck my Pet in her ass. I want to see the look on my Pet’s face as Clark’s large cock rides up inside of her and watch the expressions on her face as it moves from ‘oh damn he’s too huge’ to ‘yes, more, harder, more’. I want to watch my Boy Scout’s face flush and his eyes shutter as he enters my Pet’s hot, tight ass and hear him swear, yes Superman gets a potty mouth when the sex gets good, as he fills her ass with his cum.

I’m getting hard just thinking about all that I have planned for the rest of tonight. What I had first thought of as a bust that ruined my day has instead given my Pet and I an afternoon of delight and now including my Boy Scout, it’s given us a chance to make a night to remember.


End file.
